


Atop the Windowsill

by qutiepai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qutiepai/pseuds/qutiepai
Summary: Amity is left alone with her thoughts after Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Atop the Windowsill

She sat atop the window frame. It was hard to tell where it began and ended. Her body was both sore and light; both relaxed and uneasy. She held the side of the white wooden windowsill in a tight grip, yet her muscles had never felt weaker.

She stared at the moon, unstirred by its bright light. Her eyes were both tired and hopeful一 she was both tired and hopeful. Her skin felt the light breeze coming towards the window. It was fairly warm. 

She faintly held her own hand, her finger brushing lightly against her palm. It’s painful how much a person can miss someone’s touch. The overwhelming sound of cicadas, which she usually found to be unbearable was surprisingly soothing.

She didn’t think she could sleep that night. She didn’t really want to. It felt as if she was still being held一 like she could still feel her firm yet calming grasp around her hips. The image of their dance had burned into her vision and mind. She couldn’t take it.

She didn’t know if she could properly face her ever again. Part of her wanted to forget about this night forever. The most important thing in her life up to that point was being at the top; joining the Emperor’s Coven, being the best witch she could be一 proving that she deserves to be a Blight. 

All it took for that to lose meaning was Luz coming into her life. For the first time in a long while, she felt at ease; it felt like she could be herself around her. It was Luz that led her to finally stand up to Boscha and Skara. It was Luz who led her to embrace her love for Azura. It was Luz who led her to start patching things up with Willow. It was Luz who一

It was Luz who made her feel this way.


End file.
